See Your Past To Understand Your Present
by irma12
Summary: Si recibieras una extraña carta de un pariente que nunca conociste invitándote a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, ¿te atreverías tas en el juego ¿serias capas de llegar al final?. completamente SQ.
1. Chapter 1:Inducción

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia incluirá géneros: Gore,Terror y Thriller. No apto para personas sensibles.**

 **CAPITULO 1: INDUCCIÓN**

San José-california 1894

El constante martilleo, el sonido del choque de maderas al caer, el cuchicheo de las criadas más el hablar de los trabajadores eran la compañía de la señora Winchester viuda y accionista en la compañía de su difunto esposo: Winchester Repeating Arms Company, una importante empresa en la fabricación de armas.

Sentada en su despacho, Sarah esperaba pacientemente al encargado de la construcción para comenzar la reparación de la sala este cuyo plano descansaba al frente del escritorio.

-Señora Winchester-dijo el hombre moreno al entrar, saludando cortésmente.

-Adelante Sr. Wirt

-¿necesita algo señora?

-¿Cómo va la construcción del cuarto oeste?

-bastante bien, tal como usted lo pidió señora

-perfecto, necesito que comiencen la reconstrucción de la sala este

-por supuesto señora, solo necesitare más material, el que usted mando a pedir va escasear muy pronto, me temo que en esta semana señora.

-no se preocupe por ello, me encargare lo más pronto posible de pedir más ¿mañana le parece bien?

-sí, con su permiso señora

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse su mirada se posó en la esquina de la habitación justo al lado del enorme librero, mirando probablemente a la nada, pero sabía que era observada.

Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, era algo que nunca había sentido, una esencia fuerte, no sabía quién era ni que hacia ahí, pero de algo estaba segura: no era algo bueno.

Siniestra, es la palabra correcta para describir tal ser, el olor metálico le quemaba el olfato, definitivamente este ser no debería estar dentro de la casa, no pertenecía ahí.

Aun con las manos temblorosas tomo el collar que posaba delicadamente en su blanco cuello, era una llave hecha de oro que mando hacer del mismísimo cura. Camino hasta quedar frente a una pequeña puerta ubicada tras el escritorio. Abrió sacando una caja igual de hermoso que un joyero, a simple vista un viejo pedazo de papel que escondía más de un secreto.

Un plano entre sus manos observando el dibujo cuyos trazos se le hacían más siniestros, no se parecía a nada de lo que había hecho antes, necesitaba saber quién era y que quería, era la única forma de deshacerse de tal presencia indeseable.

-¿Quién eres?-susurro en un hilo de voz tembloroso esperando encontrar respuestas que nunca llegaron, al menos aún no.

 **NOTA** :

Se que he tardado en actualizar mis otras historias pero subiré el próximo capitulo de "condicionalmente casadas" en esta semana.

mientras tanto les traigo el comienzo de una historia de genero de terror, como no hay muchas historias de este tipo de genero versión SQ decidí hacer uno a ver como me queda.


	2. Chapter 2:Inicio

**CAPITULO 2: INICIO**

Hace tiempo que no había revisado aquel lugar sin embargo no es como si no fuera importante, sino que el tiempo le era insuficiente para poder ordenar los objetos adquiridos durante años que reposaban en la oscuridad de su sótano.

Él podría ser un poco viejo, alrededor de los 40, pero no era impedimento para que lograra su objetivo asi tenga que hacer lo imposible, no, Mr. Gold no era nada ingenuo. Mas sin embargo esta vez no podría predecir lo que sucedería, quizá ni siquiera se lo imaginaria.

Limpiaba con sumo cuidado cada pieza que con el tiempo se envolvieron en una capa gruesa de polvo, separaba las limpias de las todavía polvosas, estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta del gran mueble posado frente a él, tampoco ayudaba la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, alumbrada solamente por la tenue luz que emanaba de las velas encendidas.

Tropezó haciendo mover el ropero llenándolo de polvo, tosió por la cantidad que le entro en la nariz, agarrándose del borde del mueble haciendo caer una pequeña caja negra.

El sonido que provoco llamo la atención del anticuario, se agacho mirando con perspicacia la caja pues él no recordaba haber comprado tal pieza, quizá sea viejo pero algo era infalible jamás olvidaría un buen trato y estaba seguro de nunca haber adquirido la caja.

Con sumo cuidado la levanto quitando con la palma de su mano el exceso de polvo, no veía nada fuera de lo normal así que no dudo en abrirla encontrándose con un estuche de DVD cuya portada era una mezcla de manchas rojas con negras escrito en medio con letras distorsionadas y de un rojo intenso " _Survive"._

Encogiéndose de hombros lo guardo en el interior de su abrigo, tomo una vela y apago las demás, camino por las escaleras cerrando la puerta tras de sí asegurándola con llave, sacudió el polvo de su ropa dirigiéndose hacia el exterior a la calle principal de Boston. Arreglo su cabellera y se dirigió hacia un lugar muy conocido: San José, ciudad y capital de Santa Clara California.

Era el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Henry Mills cuya complexión era delgada pero no tanto, el cabello negro crecido peinado con cuidado, la bufanda roja que siempre llevaba consigo regalo de su madre cuando cumplió los cinco y su abrigo negro. Un joven inteligente siempre dispuesto ayudar cuando se lo piden, de gran corazón, fanático de lo sobrenatural pero no por ello menos realista.

Tenía una familia muy compleja con diferencias y uno que otro inconforme entre sí, sin embargo él era feliz.

La morena de estatura media, cabello negro de radiantes ojos chocolate cuyo vestido negro ajustado moldeaba a la perfección su cuerpo, tacones no tan altos y un par de aretes discretos de oro en peso no mayor a tres gramos, era su madre y alcaldesa de Storybook, aquella que lo había adoptado cuando apenas era un neonato al cual cuido, vistió, brindo techo, comida y una envidiable educación.

Miraba a su hijo observar la puerta detenidamente como si esperase encontrar a alguien.

-¿estás bien Henry?

-sí, solo pensaba… ¿mamá?

-¿si?

-¿crees que ella vendrá?-su voz sonaba casi un susurro.

La morena se quedó pensando un momento viendo sus opciones, ella sabía que a pesar de haber crecido su hijo aún podía ser muy sensible.

Cuando el pequeño encontró los papeles de adopción donde tenía el nombre de su madre biológica escrito en cursiva, a pesar de sus réplicas, llego a gritarle a su madre que no le quería por ello todos esos años se había mostrado tan reacia.

El joven aventurero alegaba que su madre era malvada, una bruja sin corazón producto de una temible maldición. La mujer pensando quizá que el chico necesitaba ayuda le llevo con Hopper, un psicólogo reconocido en Storybook, no sin ser cautelosa con cada paso dado.

Mas sin embargo hace aproximadamente quince años había aparecido en la puerta de su mansión una joven de cabellera rubia de rasgos definidos argumentando una sarta de palabrerías sobre su parentesco con Henry, era una época difícil para ellos, su trabajo le dejaba escasa de tiempo además su actitud tosca y áspera le impedía ser la madre cariñosa que el niño deseaba, más su ferviente atractivo a los cuentos le hizo darle el nombre de la " _Reina Malvada"._

Por supuesto que el chico de apenas cinco años corrió a los brazos de su madre biológica, pelearon la custodia de Henry durante meses sin llegar a un clímax favorable, claro estaba que la alcaldesa tenia los mejores abogados pero como ganarle a la rubia cuya suplica encontraba desgarradora.

-por supuesto, ¿Por qué no vendría?, es tu cumpleaños después de todo-consoló la mujer morena.

-aún no ha venido, me prometió estar a tiempo y hace más de una hora que no aparece –contestó el joven afligido por el posible olvido de su madre.

La alcaldesa iba hablar pero se quedó callada al ver atravesar la puerta una mujer rubia con la respiración agitada cual si hubiese corrido un maratón, torpemente avanzo hasta quedar frente a ellos viendo directamente al joven a su lado, inhalo profundamente antes de dirigirse al chico con voz arrepentida.

-lo siento… tuve un contratiempo, Leroy… ya sabes el siempre metiéndose en problemas y luego Graham-dijo lo último suspirando exasperada.

-claro, no hay problema…solo iré un rato con mis amigos... ¿mamá?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la morena que seguía a su lado cuya mano posaba en la sedosa cabellera negra.

-no te preocupes Henry, puedes ir.

El joven lanzo una mira inquisitiva a la rubia antes de ir al lado opuesto de la sala donde conversaba animadamente la aglomeración de jóvenes.

La mujer rubia observo cada movimiento del chico antes de posar la mirada en un par de ojos chocolate mirándola con el ceño fruncido haciendo una pregunta silenciosa.

-lo siento-susurró casi como un suspiro.

-¿En verdad crees que una simple disculpa es suficiente?

-No, pero no sé qué hacer… siento que cada día lo pierdo más « _a pesar que antes era a mi quien buscaba como si fuera su caballero blanco_ ».

-Bueno tampoco es como si hicieras algo al respecto.

-las cosas eran más fáciles antes, quisiera que no fuera tan diferente a ese entonces.

-Miss Swan, de verdad cree que seguiría siendo aquel chiquillo emocionado con su madre como si fuese una nueva adquisición. Pues lamento informarte que las personas tenemos la capacidad de crecer, si no fuese así ¿cree que seriamos inmortales o algo de esa índole? « _¿En verdad pensaba que iba hacer un niño de cinco años por siempre?_ ».

-No, claro que no pienso así, no soy tan tonta como crees que soy señora alcaldesa.

-Nunca he dicho algo al respecto, pero me alegra saber que lo reconoce.

-Mira sé que llegue tarde y fue un error de mi parte pero podrías apoyarme solo por esta vez… por favor.

La morena sorprendida por tal petición solo miro ese par de esferas verdes afligidas por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, suspirando tomo con cuidado a la rubia acogiéndola cuidadosamente en sus brazos, acunándola en su pecho tal como si fuera una pieza de cristal con miedo a romperla con el más mínimo descuido.

La rubia contrariaría por repentina acción se sorprendió, pero al instante sintiendo lo reconfortante que eran aquellos delgados pero fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con tal delicadeza que temió romper en llanto.


	3. Chapter 3: Pasado

**CAPITULO 3: PASADO**

Suspiro el dulce aroma de la alcaldesa, una mezcla de manzana con un sutil toque a pino, una extraña mezcla que le pareció lo más exquisito que haya olido en la vida. Suavemente subió sus brazos por el cuello de la morena atrayéndola más hacia ella enterrando la cabeza en su cuello saboreando el dulce perfume que emanaba a través de su pulso.

Por primera vez se sintió bien, estar en los brazos de la alcaldesa, se sentía tan bien que no quería apartarse a pesar de su repelencia al principio.

Nunca tuvo un hogar, nunca tuvo alguien que se preocupara por ella mucho menos que le diera cariño, una niña solitaria eso era, solo una repudiada y sucia huérfana.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre estuvo bajo el cuidado del orfanato en Boston un lugar deplorable sin sentido de afecto, tuvo que lidiar con el inmenso dolor dorsal debido a horas trabajando limpiando cada cuarto, oficina, sala y piso para conseguir un pequeño pedazo de pan endurecido por los días almacenados en un rincón de la alacena, a pesar del duro esfuerzo que hacia no podía aspirar a nada más de lo que se daba.

Un vaso de agua se ganaba, así fuera mínimo, una cobija llena de agujeros era su soporte por las noches, un duro colchón compartido con tres niños más era su cama y una pequeña habitación donde se acobijaban treinta chicos era su _"hogar"_.

Siempre pensaba en que mal había hecho para castigarla así, pensaba en sus padres, claro que lo hacia una y otra vez rogando por que algún día la buscaran, le llevaran a casa, la acogieran entre sus brazos y le dijeran sin parar cuanto la amaban, cosa que por supuesto nunca ocurrió.

Llego casi a resignarse ante la idea que quizá jamás llegaría hacer feliz, hasta aquel día, aquel fatídico día donde su corazón se rompió haciendo pedazos cada gota de esperanza que albergaba.

 _Un 25 de diciembre, una noche lluviosa que imposibilitaba ver a través de las ventanas, el estruendoso ruido de las láminas al chocar con las gruesas gotas de agua se hacían más fuerte conforme seguía lloviendo._

 _Como era costumbre en estas fechas cada niño terminaba sus diversos trabajos antes de reunirse alrededor de la mesa para adquirir sus respectivos alimentos, acomodados como podían esperaban ansiosos una ración de pollo asado acompañado de un vaso de ponche, era poco pero para ellos era el paraíso poder comer algo más que la fría sopa, el duro pan y agua._

 _La joven rubia de aproximadamente quince años limpiaba con fervor la pequeña capilla ubicada al lado este del orfanato para reunirse con sus compañeros en la cena._

 _Estaba hambrienta y solo faltaba adecentar el altar para poder irse, empezó quitando el polvo acumulado en la esquina de la madera haciendo pequeños círculos con el trapo húmedo cuidando de no dejar nada sucio pues no quería ser castigada por no cumplir bien con su trabajo, sabia de aquellos que eran castigados que no la llevaban bien, ella misma paso varias veces por eso antes, le azotaban hasta que quisieran y le dejaban sin alimentos por tres días, una completa tortura para unos niños que no sabían ni leer._

 _Tan distraída estaba que no escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse ni tampoco los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más hasta que sintió una pesada respiración por encima de la nuca, volteo asustada sintiendo un fuerte agarre en sus brazos obligándola a quedarse quieta, quería gritar pero una mano sosteniendo su boca le impedía soltar cualquier ruido._

 _-¡Quieta, no te muevas, no te va a pasar nada!_

 _Lo único que podía hacer era gimotear en un inútil intento de gritar, el pánico comenzaba a invadirla, pequeñas gotas deslizaban de sus ojos signo del inminente llanto._

 _-No sabes lo mucho que he querido esto… siempre viéndote de lejos, observando cada paso que dabas, cada suspiro…de verdad no sabes cuándo te deseo._

 _Con cada palabra dicha aspiraba el dulce aroma de la chica tratando de no dejar nada al aire, como si fuese una droga que inevitablemente le atrapó, imposible separarse y dejar que aquel exquisito aroma fuese tomado por alguien más._

 _Enojado por tal pensamiento, volteó a la joven para quedar frente a frente viendo esos llorosos ojos verdes que le suplicaban parase algo que por supuesto no iba hacer, mas sin en cambio esa aterrorizada mirada le excitaba de tal manera que ansiaba más reacciones horrorizadas de la chica._

 _La joven asustada pataleaba para liberarse sin resultado alguno pues las manos que le sostenían se apretaron como un par de esposas a su antebrazo haciéndole doler como nunca antes había sentido. No sintió cuando una fuerte mano le golpeo aturdiéndola ni cuando desgarraron la poca ropa que poseía profanando lo más valioso y probablemente lo único que tenía._

-¿Emma estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la morena cuyo abrazo nunca rompió.

-si…no te preocupes solo…me perdí en mis pensamientos, es todo.

Con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de la morena, sin realmente querer apartarse pero sabía que debía hacerlo, eran las anfitrionas después de todo.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? « _No quiero que piense que la culpare»_

-si lo sé, solo estoy un poco cansada… por cierto y Ruby, no la he visto, ¿sabes dónde está?

-no tengo idea, creí que estaba contigo siempre pasa a la comisaria después de clases.

-yo creí que estaba aquí… ¡mierda! ¡Esa chica! «! _Maldición otra vez no!, ¡pero donde se mete esa niña!_ _»_

La rubia replicaba sobre la rebeldía de la morena más joven caminando de un lado a otro preocupada pero no menos enojada por la inquietante ausencia de su hija menor, todo mientras la alcaldesa marcaba a innumerables personas que podrían saber el paradero de la joven.

El desespero de la rubia aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-la encontraste, ¿alguien sabe dónde está? ¿Está bien?

-tranquila Emma, no te preocupes todo está bien.

-¡cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando nuestra hija esta quien sabe dónde haciendo quien sabe que!, no te das cuenta alguien quizá le pudo haber hecho daño, debe estar asustada, sola… no se… ¡Regina por favor, di algo maldita sea!

-¡por supuesto que estoy preocupada Emma pero alterarnos no ayudara en nada!-suspiro mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pues aunque no se notara la angustia también la carcomía por dentro-escucha cariño seguramente debe estar con sus amigos como siempre, no te preocupes, mira ven-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos los cuales no desaprovecho la rubia arropándose entre el cálido pecho de su esposa, porque si, era su esposa, la señora de Mills.

 _La joven rubia siempre había sido presa de pesadillas donde se repetían los sucesos de aquel ingrato día. Nunca conto lo que paso ni tampoco dejo que alguien más se le acercara temiendo el daño que le podrían hacer, un trauma del cual ni siquiera sabía que tenía._

 _Unas semanas después, la joven comenzó a tener molestias, vómitos repentinos y hasta la poca comida que daban le provocaban arcadas, no supo porque de su malestar «Una infección estomacal, nada de que preocuparse» dijeron las señoras encargadas de los chicos sin darle tanta importancia al asunto creyendo que había contagiado una infame enfermedad puesto que era común enfermar más los jóvenes que morían por falta de medicación._

 _Sin embargo no le dieron descanso, la joven continúo sus labores cotidianas como siempre, pero los malestares cada vez se hacían mayor, los antojos de cosas que jamás llego a probar brotaron de ella como si algo le suplicara por ello pero nunca se atrevió a pedir más._

 _Tres meses después los cambios en su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, su redondeado vientre era notorio provocando la habladuría de las pocas personas que les "atendían"._

La risa de personas proveniente seguramente de la sala ubicada a un lado de la cocina llamo la atención de las angustiadas madres, separándose del cálido abrazo bajaron siguiendo las cada vez más fuertes risas de los jóvenes, probablemente amigos de Henry.

Al entrar sus semblantes cambiaron rápidamente al de ira al ver semejante espectáculo, una hermosa morena de mechones rojos besando apasionadamente a un jovenzuelo cuya procedencia desconocían.

-¡Se puede saber que sucede aquí!

La alcaldesa encolerizada tomo del brazo al desconocido, cuyo nombre no quería ni saber, alejándolo de su hija tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta.

-¡No escuchaste, contesta!

Los ojos chocolate oscurecidos por la furia observaban al azul del asustado joven quien pareciera imposible articular palabra alguna.


End file.
